Japanese words
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: Haha so i kinda missed up and put the wrong thing up before. This is just some Japanese words. LOL


JAPANESE WORDS

Japanese Words - Basic Japanese Words - Japanese Words for travel - Japanese Words helpful phrases

Japanese Words: Here are some basic Japanese words and Japanese phrases that you could find very helpful on your travels to Japan. These are very easy to learn Japanese words. For a more detailed list of Japanese words see our Japanese Phrase Book.

What is it?

Nonda yo ( Non-da-yo )

Hello.

こんにちは。　Konnichiwa. (kon-nee-chee-WAH)

How are you?

お元気ですか。　O-genki desu ka? (oh-GEN-kee dess-KAH?)

Fine, thank you.

元気です。　Genki desu. (GEN-kee dess)

What is your name?

お名前は何ですか。 O-namae wa nan desu ka?　(oh-NAH-mah-eh wah NAHN dess-KAH?)

My name is ____ .

私の名前は ____ です。 Watashi no namae wa ____ desu. (wah-TAH-shee no nah-mah-eh wa ____ dess)

Nice to meet you.

始めまして。　Hajimemashite. (hah-jee-meh-MOSH-teh)

Please. (request)

お願いします。　Onegai shimasu. (oh-neh-gigh shee-moss)

Please. (offer)

どうぞ。 Dōzo. (DOH-zo)

Thank you.

どうもありがとう。 Dōmo arigatō. (doh-moh ah-ree-GAH-toh)

You're welcome.

どういたしまして。 Dō itashi mashite. (doh EE-tah-shee mosh-teh)

Yes.

はい。 Hai. (HIGH)

No.

いいえ。 Iie. (EE-eh)

Excuse me.

すみません。 Sumimasen. (soo-mee-mah-sen)

I'm sorry.

御免なさい。 Gomen-nasai. (goh-men-nah-sigh)

IMPROVE YOUR JAPANESE

The best way to improve your Japanese is to use it regularly. The best way to use your Japanese regularly is to talk to native Japanese who are interested in developing their English skills. This way you improve your language skills, help them with their English and make new friends at the same time.

Japanese Lifestyle Friends is the ideal way to find language partners, both male and female. It is great to have friends in Japan so when you travel there, you can meet them and they can show you around. This way you can experience the real Japan that you would normally miss as a tourist.

Goodbye. (long-term)

さようなら。 Sayōnara. (sa-YOH-nah-rah)

Goodbye. (informal)

それでは。 Sore dewa. (SOH-reh deh-wah)

I can't speak Japanese [well].

日本語「よく」話せません。 Nihongo [yoku] hanasemasen. (nee-hohn-goh [yo-koo] hah-nah-seh-mah-sen)

Do you speak English?

英語を話せますか。 Eigo o hanasemasuka? (AY-goh oh hah-nah-seh-moss-KAH?)

Is there someone here who speaks English?

だれか英語を話せますか。 Dareka eigo o hanasemasuka? (dah-reh-kah AY-goh oh hah-nah-seh-moss-KAH?)

Help!

たすけて! Tasukete! (tah-soo-keh-teh!)

Look out!

あぶない! Abunai! (ah-boo-NIGH!)

Good morning.

おはようございます。 Ohayō gozaimasu. (oh-hah-YOH go-zigh-moss)

Good evening.

こんばんは。 Konbanwa. (kohm-bahn-wah)

Good night (to sleep)

おやすみなさい。 Oyasuminasai. (oh-yah-soo-mee-nah-sigh)

I don't understand.

わかりません。 Wakarimasen. (wah-kah-ree-mah-sen)

Where is the toilet?

トイレはどこですか。 Toire wa doko desu ka? (toy-reh wah DOH-koh dess kah?)

Japanese

This text of the first 100 essential words in Japanese is not scripture, but it gives you a good one hundred words to start your study with.

1. mon - gateway

2. After- ato,go

3. Again - mata, futatabi

4. All - subete,zenbu

5. Almost - hotondo

6. Also - mo

7. Always - itsumo

8. And -so^shite,ya, ka

9. Because - nazenaraba

10. Before - mae, mae ni

11. Big - okii

12. But - shikashi,ga,keredomo,kedo

13. (I) can - (watakushi wa)dekiru

14. (I) come -(watakushi wa) kuru

15. Either/or - dochira ka

16. (I) find - mitsukeru

17. First - saisho

18. For - no tame ni

19. Friend -tomodachi, yu^jin

20. From - kara

21. (I) go - iku

22. Good - yoi, ii

23. Good-bye - dewa mata, sayo^nara, ja mata ne

24. Happy(happiness) - shiawase

25. (I) have - (watakushi wa) motsu

26. He - kare

27. Hello - konnichiwa (lit. good afternoon)

28. Here - koko

29. How - do^ yatte

30. I - watakushi,ware(old style), ore(male), boku(young male), washi(old man), watashi(female)

31. (I) am - iru(to exist)

32. If - moshi

33. In - naka ni

34. (I) know - shitte iru

35. Last - saigo^

36. (I) like - suki

37.a little -, sukoshi, chikotto

38. (I) love - ai suru

39. (I) make - tsukuru

40. Many - takusan

41. One - hitotsu

42. More - motto

43. Most - mottomo

44. Much - takusan, ippai

45. My - watakushi no, etc.

46. New - atarashii

47. No - iie, chigau

48. Not - dewa nai

49. Now - ima

50. Of - no

51. Somtimes - toki doki

52. On - ue

53. One - ippon, ichidai,

54. Only- dake

55. Or - ka

56. Other - hoka no

57. Our - watakushi tachi no

58. Out - soto

59. Over - owari

60. People - hitobito

61. Place - tokoro, bashou

62. Please - o negai shimasu, kudasai

63. Same - onaji

64. (I) see, to see - miru, (naruhodo)

65. She - kanojo

66. So - so

67. Some -ikutsuka no

68. Sometimes, occasionally - tama ni, toki doki

69. Still - shizuka na

70. Such - so no yo^ na

71. (I) tell - iu, tsutaeru

72. Thank you - domo arigatou gozaimasu

73. That - sore

74. The - no equivalent

75. Their - karera no

76. Them - karera

77. Then - sore kara

78. There is - aru

79. They -karera

80. Thing - nanika,

81. (I)think - so^ omou

82. This - kore

83. Time - jikan, toki

84. To - ni

85. Under - shita

86. Up - ue

87. Us - watakushi tachi, etc.

88. (I) use - tsukau

89. Very - tottemo

90. We - watakushi tachi

91. What - nani

92. When - itsu

93. Where - doko

94. Which - dore

95. Who - dare

96. Why - naze

97. With - to, to tomo ni

98. Yes - hai

99. You - anata

100. Your - anata no

aishiteru is japanese for i love you and daisuki da yo is i really really like you

"suki (I like you)", "dai-suki (I like you a lot", "taisetsu (you're precious)".

atashi - I

wa...desu - am

kirei - pretty

genki-good health

anata wo atashi ga iiotomodachi desu- you are a good friend

arigato-thank you

honto ni (hiragana ほんとに)

1. 本当に: (informal) truly, really

desu (です)

1. To be

"DO ITASHIMASHITE" - "You're welcome."


End file.
